


Party of Three

by SidheLives



Series: Anders in Over his Head [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: A Crow comes home to roost.
Relationships: Female Amell/Anders (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Anders/Zevran Arainai, Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Anders in Over his Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864846
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Party of Three

When Anders arrived at Hypetia's door, per her request, he found the room sweltering. The fire was roaring and a large carafe of something which smelled of fruit and spice was warming on the hearth. She had called out for him to let himself in but wasn't anywhere immediately visible, so he set about making himself comfortable on one of the plush sitting chairs near the fire.

"Help yourself to some wine, I'll be out in just a moment!" Her voice came from the dressing closet which she had partially converted into an armory. Anders had gained  _ intimate _ knowledge of the space on several occasions. It was unusual for her not to greet him, if not at the door then at least at the bed; the wine was unusual as well. He did as he was told, plucking a mug from a nearby table and carefully pouring himself some of the hot liquid.

"Shall I pour you some as well, Warden Commander?" He took a sip. It was very hot but delicious, the tang of the alcohol more potent than he had anticipated.  _ Spiced wine _ he thought, the recognition tugging at something in his memory which he couldn’t quite place.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” she called. As Anders retrieved another mug and set about filling it he heard the closet door open behind him. "And no need for titles tonight. Hypetia is fine." The sultry quality of her voice, snaking closer to him as she spoke, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He turned to her and almost dropped the mug, his customary smirk sliding away and eyes widening. He had become used to the Warden Commander occasionally greeting him naked in the months that had passed since their initial liaison, but this was altogether unexpected. The white shift she wore (for he could not in good conscious call it a dress) was almost entirely sheer and so short that as she moved it gave glimpses of lace panties, which themselves left very little to the imagination. It took several moments for Anders to take it all in, mouth fairly watering as his eyes moved lecherously down and back up her body. When his attention reached her face again she wore a smug, heated grin. He swallowed hard and ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. “It is my birthday and I’ve forgotten?” He asked, smirk reemerging.

She laughed. "As if I would get dressed up for you." Taking the cup from his hands she gestured at the sitting chairs. "Sit. Drink." She sipped her own wine and headed for the door, rolling her hips as she walked in the way she always did when she knew he was watching her.

"Well, if it's not for me then what's the occasion?" He settled back into the sitting chair with a chuckle, taking a long drink from his cup.

She latched the door, tossing him a brilliant smile. “We’re having company.” She ignored his open-mouthed confusion, crossing the room to throw one of the double windows, which framed the bed, wide.

"Company? And you choose to tell me now?" He forced an incredulous tone. Honestly, Hypetia could introduce anything into their situation and he would not have minded, as long as he was still a part of it.

She sauntered back to the sitting area, draining her mug and setting it aside before settling into his lap and draping her arms around his neck.

“I told you months ago." She cooed at him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Drink."

It was very hard to concentrate with her hot breath brushing his skin. He finished his wine as instructed as he tried to think back over their private conversations. Then he remembered with startling clarity who they were expecting. "The Crow!" 

She plucked the empty mug from his hand and set it with hers. "Yes." Her wide smile gleamed with wicked intentions. She caught his chin with one of her fingers, turning his head towards her to catch his lips in a savage kiss. She tasted like wine and honey and Anders needed no further motivation to reciprocate, grabbing her thighs to pull her closer so she straddled his hips.

"Starting without the guest of honor?" He quipped between kisses.

She chuckled, running her teeth gently up his jaw. "I'll consider this my appetizer."

"May I ask a foolish question?" He slid his hands up under her neglige to delicately brush his thumbs over her breasts.

"Ooh," she wiggled her hips, making his eyelids flutter. "You're asking permission now? Usually you just jump in with those."

He cleared his throat. "If we're expecting a guest why lock the door?"

She chuckled again, hot breath against his lips, rolling her hips into him. "Because he won't be using the door." She whispered before catching his lips again. Anders massaged the soft flesh of her breasts, pinching her nipples hard enough to make her squirm and gasp, which in turn made his hips buck. She was intoxicating. He slid one hand down between her legs, fingers eagerly slipping into her panties, and she moaned into his mouth. She moved against his hand, tangling her fingers into his hair, pulling hard as she bit at his lips. He felt light-headed, curling his fingers into her need, soft moans dripping from his mouth into hers as the gyration of her hips rolled over his hard shaft. Her lips broke away from his as her back arched and a whimpering cry clawed its way from her throat. Anders moved his unoccupied hand to her hair, fingers digging into her luscious curls and pulling her head back enough to run his tongue along her collar bone up to the sensitive hollow of skin where neck met chest. He bit her there, at the same time sliding a finger inside of her. Her body constricted around him, shuddering as she rode out her release with gasping moans. Anders gently removed his hand, an accidental brush against still sensitive flesh making her give a little yelp. His teeth gleamed in a pleased smile as he brought his wet digits to his mouth, but Hypetia caught his wrist and put her own mouth over them. She met and held his eyes with hers as she languidly ran her tongue over his skin as if it was another, more obscene part of his anatomy. The motions of her mouth were a tantalizing promise, complete with soft sucking and gentle teeth. Anders shuddered under her lyrium blue gaze.

Behind him, a sound like the heavy beat of some great bird's wings startled him and he prematurely removed his fingers from her mouth, back rigid, head turning over his shoulder, primed for danger. Hypetia leapt to her feet, a very different kind of excitement lighting her features. "Zev!" She cried ecstatically as she bounded to the window where Anders now saw a cloaked human shaped shadow had appeared as if by magic. He watched as she threw herself into the shadow, dark tanned hands appearing to catch her as she leapt. The man's hood fell back in the collision and Hypetia pressed open lips to those of an exotic, and handsome, blonde elf. The kiss extended as he lowered her feet back to the floor, his hands sliding down to cup and squeeze her ass, making her giggle into the intensive kiss. 

"Hello to you too, Pet." The elf's voice was like velvet. "I hope you did not miss me overmuch while I was away."

"Not too much, only every minute since you left." She cooed back, running one hand through his long hair.

"And I you, in equal measure." His lips found hers again, more tenderly, but in an even more sensuous kiss than the first.

Anders felt awkward. He uncomfortably shifted in his chair as the mysterious man balled a fist into Hypetia's hair and presumably pulled based on the gasps she elicited. From the corner of his eye, Anders saw his other hand snaking its way between her legs and he pulled her hair again, mouth leaving hers to bite at her neck.

"Zev. Dear, we have company." She said in a sing-song tone, eyes flicking over to Anders where he fidgeted on the edge of the sitting chair.

The elf looked up and, seeing Anders, turned on a smile as smooth as his voice. He released Hypetia's hair, his other hand settling around her waist. "Introduce me, Pet."

"Zev, this is Anders," She used one hand to gesture at him presentationally. "Anders, allow me to introduce Zevran Arainai, formerly of the Antivan Crows."

"I think you mean "of the former Antivan Crows,"  _ cariño _ ." He winked at her before turning to Anders. "Don't stand on my account, sit. Be comfortable." Zevran disentangled himself from Hypetia to cross to the sitting area. Anders could not resist giving the man a top to bottom examination as he did. Zevran was lithe and muscular, moving with the grace and coiled intensity of a predatory feline. He was aggressively attractive and Anders found himself both enticed and suddenly, unexpectedly, apprehensive.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anders said, resuming his seat and attempting to find a comfortable position around his nerves.

"Oh, it will be." Zevran gave him a heated look, eyes pointedly drifting down from his face to settle on his lap. Anders felt his face warm and Zevran flashed him a sly grin, then turned to the carafe by the fire. "Is this spiced wine, Pet?"

"Of course." Hypetia slid up behind Anders's chair, draping her arms around his shoulders, the touch making him jump slightly.

"You spoil me." Zevran glanced back at her.

She chuckled, so close to Anders's ear that the vibration of the sound sent a shiver down his stiff spine. "I know. Refill our cups, won't you dear?" The elf nodded and set about filling three mugs. "Relax." She whispered sweetly to Anders, her soft lips brushing his ear. She slid her palms down his chest, laying a kiss just behind his ear. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily, attempting to do as he was told. Opening them again, he found Zevran offering him a full mug of wine.

"Here you are, my friend."

Anders took the offered cup with a murmured "Thank you." 

Hypetia's hands slid up and off of him as she came around the chair to stand beside Zevran taking her own mug from his hands. She kissed his cheek and pushed playfully against his shoulder. "You sit too Mr. I'm going to scale a castle rather than use the front door."

He gave a short laugh and settled into the second chair. "As  _ mi amor _ commands." Hypetia settled into his lap, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist and his palm settling on to her upper thigh in a way that felt possessive to Anders. In the firelight, Zevran's eyes glinted golden, and they studied Anders with the intensity of a hunter. "So, Anders, how did you fall into the company of the delicious Hypetia?"

His tone was friendly, the casual nature of the question incongruent with the hungry gleam in his eyes and the half naked woman curling herself desirously around his body. The juxtaposition was comical, and Anders chuckled. "She found me setting fire to darkspawn in her castle. Then she conscripted me."

"He conveniently leaves out that in doing so I served him from the rite of Tranquillity or worse." Hypetia rolled her eyes, fingers winding unconsciously into Zevran's hair as she drank.

"I was getting to that."

Zevran laughed musically at their exchange. "She does have a way of snatching companions from the jaws of death, so long as they are devilishly handsome." The compliment did not escape Anders's notice and he emptied his mug to hide the flush which radiated from the crests of his cheeks.

"He conveniently leaves out that the jaws I saved him from were my own," Hypetia smirked.

"To be snatched from your jaws  _ would _ be a fate worse than death." Zevran nipped her ear with teeth that gleamed like blades in the flickering light of the fire. Anders felt a flash of desire for those teeth to graze provocatively along his own skin. His gaze met Hypetia's knowing, cerulean eyes and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, one corner of her mouth curling up. She set her mug aside and whispered something into Zevran's ear, something that made him grin and turn eager eyes to the other man, before pushing to her feet and strutting to stand before Anders. All she had to do was curl one finger and he was on his feet. The movement made him light-headed, but she was there to steady him, hands cupping his face and pulling him into a soft, impassioned kiss. His eyes closed and he melted into her, his palms finding her hips to pull her close, Zevran all but forgotten. Forgotten until hands slid over Anders's shoulders and lips grazed the back of his neck. He tensed slightly at the touch, then dexterous fingers began to knead into the tight muscles of his shoulders and they effortlessly unwound. 

A sigh escaped his lips and Hypetia giggled softly. "He's incredible, isn't he?" Her hands trailed down his chest, easily releasing the catches on his cincture which fell to the ground and was kicked aside. "Imagine what his hands can do,  _ other _ places."

"You are so very tense, my friend." Zevran's voice dipped into a lower register, the words vibrating through his chest like a purr. "I wish to assist you further, but this robe is impeding my craft." He said with an auditory smirk.

"We can't have that." Anders breathed, still slightly light-headed. Tacit approval received, hands from both in front and behind him grasped at his clothing, pulling the robe up and over his head to be tossed away. Obstacle removed, Zevran's hands went to work again on his shoulders and Anders found his hips wedged between Hypatia's pleasant softness and the equally pleasurable harness of Zevran behind him. Reservations completely burned away by the alcohol and cloying hands on his skin, Anders caught Hypetia's hair in one hand, pulling her head roughly to the side and running his tongue up her neck. She gave a small cry at the pull, and Anders heard Zevran chuckling darkly from behind his ear. His hands moved down from Anders's shoulders to rub below his shoulder blades making Anders hiss at the intermingled pain and pleasure of the pressure. 

"So  _ stiff _ . Pet, can you help him unwind?"

Hypetia's eyes shimmered with excitement. "I think I can do that. Although he may be more comfortable on the bed." She shifted her hips against Anders, the movement shooting pleasure through him like a bolt of lightning. "Wouldn't you?"

"I can't in good conscience say it wouldn't be preferable." He released her hair, hands drifting back to her waist. The curl of her lips set every nerve in Anders's body on fire. She kissed him again, just a brief peck, then Zevran grabbed one of his wrists.

"How unbelievably rude of me." Anders was pulled along, stumbling to the bed. "Sit." Zevran pushed him gently, then hopped into the mattress to kneel behind him, thumbs going to work without missing a beat.

Hypetia trailed behind, hips rocking as she walked. She let her fingers caress from Anders's ear, down his jaw, to lift his drifting eyes back to her face. "Better?"

Anders gave a pleased hum as Zevran's fingers began to massage his lower back. "Much."

"Good." She rested her hands on his upper thighs, making the air catch in his throat as her fingertips came within a hair's breadth of his cock, and leaned over to kiss his open mouth, tongue aggressively running along his. She bit his lip sharply and pulled away from him with a chuckle as he gave a slight moan, then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Zevran with a similar zeal. "Now, let's see about unwinding you."

Zevran's teeth found his neck at the same moment Hypetia's mouth slid over his shaft and a deep moan erupted from his lips. The elf chuckled, rolling his tongue up to Anders's earlobe. "Are you always so vocal or has she trained you?"

"She's been a very diligent instructor." Anders squeezed the words through a throat tight with pleasure, attempting to keep focus despite the fog of Hypetia's undulating tongue.

"Her work is appreciated. I do love the sound of someone enjoying themselves." Zevran slid around to his side, one foot resting on the floor, and caught the back of Anders's neck to pull him into a fierce kiss. Zevran used his teeth and tongue like a matter craftsman used his tools and Anders clung to him as the simultaneous sensations began to overwhelm him. His hand slid down the mage's chest, taking hold of Hypetia's hair and pulling her up, breaking his kiss with Anders to slide his tongue into her willing mouth. She cooed, her hands busying themselves undoing laces all down the man's front, belts and straps falling away from his armor as she worked. Anders was thankful for the reprieve, his lungs relearning how to breathe normally. He had not anticipated Hypetia's veracity could be matched by anyone, but Zevran was clearly as skilled and insatiable as she was. Hypetia's eyes found his and she grinned, hand wrapping around his length, squeezing gently and beginning to stroke him. Zevran's eyes rolled to the side, watching Anders's face as he tightened his hand in Hypetia's hair, pulling her gasp into his mouth. With a chuckle, he released her hair and gave her a gentle push towards Anders before removing what remained of his clothing. Her mouth was hot against his, hand continuing it's unabatable motion over his shaft drawing soft moans from his lips. Anders hooked his thumbs into her lace panties, pulling them over her hips to drop to the floor.

"So eager," she licked her lips and ran her thumb over his head, making him shudder.

"That makes three of us." Zevran's liquid velvet voice poured over Anders's shoulder. Glancing back at him Anders found himself hypnotized. Zevran's lean muscled form and honey skin were impressive on their own but accentuated by stark, winding tattoos which encircled his entire body leading Anders's wandering eyes down his body to his impressive, erect shaft.

"You got new ones!" Hypetia pushed past Anders to crawl into the bed, giving him a very favorable view.

"I did. They were meant to be a surprise for you,  _ cariño _ ." Zevran's prideful smile lit up his face.

Hypetia ran her hands over the marks which wrapped around his hips to point deliberately at his cock. "I love them." She slid her hands into his hair and pulled him into a kiss. "I want matching ones."

He chuckled. "I would be delighted to hold you down while they are applied." Over her shoulder, Zevran raised his eyebrows at Anders and gave the barest backward gesture with his head. A smirk slid into Anders's face at the obvious invitation and he crawled across the bed to Hypetia's back. 

She purred as his hands slid around her ribs to her breasts, his hardness pressing against her ass. She laid her head back on his shoulder. "You're both spoiling me," she said, voice languid and coated in honey.

"I can promise you, it's entirely self-serving," Anders said before biting her earlobe and kissing down her neck. She turned into his pressing lips, knees shifting on the bedspread to face him. She bit at his neck, sighing delightedly as Zevran pressed closer into her back to clutch at Anders's hair and pull his ear level with his lips.

"Back up, won't you?" He whispered, his tongue flicking out to caress the edge of his ear. Anders would have done anything the man asked with that voice. Dutifully, agonizingly, he pulled back from Hypetia. Zevran used the opportunity to pull the negligee over her head, then her amused giggle turned to a startled yelp as Zevran pushed her sharply forward onto her hands and knees. She recovered quickly, pushing her hips back into his with a needy moan.

"Ganging up on me?" The indignation in her voice was undercut by the lustful tone.

"We know how much you enjoy being outnumbered, it's when you do your best work." Zevran slid himself inside her and Anders was forced to bite back a reflexive moan at the sight. Hypetia held nothing back, fingers clawing into the bedspread and gasping the elf's name. As he rocked himself in and out of her she mewled and squirmed until Anders caught her chin with one hand, the other wrapped around his own length. She required no further prompting, opening her mouth wide for him, moaning around his cock as he balled a fist into her hair. Zevran's thrusts sent waves of vibration through her attentive tongue straight up his spine, and his deep moans seemed to spur Hypetia on, all expected reservation forgotten. Anders met Zevran's eyes, and the raw desire he found in them pushed him over the edge. Gripping her hair tighter, Anders thrust himself deeper into her throat and came, a rush of hot, unseen air which tussled everyone's hair emanating from him as he did, and cried out as she eagerly swallowed around him. He sat back on his heels, gasping for breath, and watching as Zevran showed no signs of slowing, Hypetia's blessed mouth once again free to release shuddering gasps. With an amused smirk, Zevran hooked one arm around her waist, pulling her upright in a single motion, still sheathed inside her, making her shriek in ecstasy. He bit her shoulder hard and caught one of her wrists in his unoccupied hand, pulling it to cradle the back of his own head. "I should have brought my ropes." He mused, eyes never leaving Anders's. Hypetia was making those begging, keening noises which always drove Anders mad and his hand slid between her legs without thought. Her hips spasmed, suddenly locked between two axis of pleasure as his fingers worked, and her eyes rolled back. The temperature of the room plummeted, raising goosebumps on all of their skin, and she went slack against Zevran's chest.

She pecked the underside of his jaw. "A fine alliance."

Zevran chuckled. "Well, we both have excellent taste in companions, Pet."

Anders was struck, not for the first time, by Zevran's raw magmatism, how he dripped confidence and sex in equal measure, and how desperately he suddenly wanted him. Zevran's words disappeared in that fog of want, and he caught the man behind the neck, pulling him into a wanton kiss over Hypetia's shoulder. If Zevran was surprised by this he hid it well, responding with a matching ferocity, biting Anders's lip hard enough that the mage tasted copper. 

Pulling back, Anders found Hypetia watching them with wide eyes which gleamed with attraction. "Zev. Lie down."

He grinned, nuzzling into her ear briefly. " _ Tus deseos son órdenes _ ." He stretched out on the bed, tucking his hands underneath his head, looking as comfortable and at ease as he surely felt. She knelt at his side and ran her tongue over the tattoo on his hip, following its curve over his pelvis and continuing to and up his length. Zevran laughed, the sound rolling out from deep in his chest. "I knew they were a good idea."

Hypetia rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Zevran laughed harder. She rolled her eyes up to Anders as she took Zevran into her mouth, a satisfied sigh slipping from the elf as she did so. Anders caught himself unconsciously licking his lips as he watched her and she sat up, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't mind sharing." Her whisper crackled over his skin like electricity. His eyes flicked to Zevran's face, half-lidded eyes watching them with anticipatory desire. Following Hypetia's example, Anders trailed his tongue along the dark alluring marks, the featherlight brush of moisture pulling slight, pleasurable hums from Zevran. As he took him into his mouth, relishing the exotic, alien taste of him, Hypetia's carnal sigh echoed Zevran's. Her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth, back arched like a cat in heat. "Don't stop." She breathed.

"I must agree with the lady." Zevran volunteered, voice heavy with lust. Anders managed a smug smile, despite the cock between his lips, and did as he was told. He took Zevran as deep as he could, into his throat, and swallowed around him, before doing his utmost to emulate Hypetia's well-versed techniques. Zevran gave low, purring moans and Hypetia watched, hips squirming with pent up desire as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, worked his tongue up and down.

As he pulled away for air, Hypetia's hands clawed at his face, pulling him into a breathless passionate kiss. Anders felt a rush of lightheadedness, then he was pushed roughly backward. "On your back." Hypetia's voice was tight, emerging as a growl.

He ended sprawled onto the bed beside Zevran who gave him a bemused raised brow. "Quite demanding, isn't she?"

Anders opened his mouth to respond, but his words were replaced by a forceful moan ripped from his throat as Hypetia climbed atop him, her tight, wet body engulfing his shaft. Her cry, as crisp and holy as Chantry bells, arched his spine and his hands dug violently into the bed below him, ecstasy threatening to overwhelm him as she rode his body.

Zevran's arms slid around Hypetia's body forcing her to slow. "Calm, my sweet," his tongue flicked over her ear, dexterous hands kneading her breasts. "There is no race, we have all night." His eyes slid to Anders's enraptured face, the heat in the elf's eyes making him shudder. With her breakneck pace slowed, Anders was able to match her, digging fingers into her hips and rolling his own up in time with her thrusts. Hypetia moaned, hands balling into Zevran's hair behind her own head, and pulling hard, tearing a laugh tinged moan from him. His right hand slid down her taut stomach, fingers sliding between her legs. The movement of her hips faltered as she cried out, back arching, but Anders took a firmer hold on her hips, thrusting up into her, undeterred.

" _ ¿Te gustaría sentirme dentro de ti? _ " Even not understanding the language, the plain lust in Zeveran's throaty voice and the pleasurable shiver that went through Hypetia at his words left the tone of the statement very clear for Anders.

" _ Si, Cielo. Te lo ruego _ ." Her reply was breathy and strained with need. Zevran's teeth gleamed in a triumphant, lascivious smile. He nibbled at her earlobe, one hand sliding to the back of her neck to push her down, her hands falling to either side of Anders's head to catch herself. Anders's rhythm stalled and he cried out as the angle of her body changed, then her hungry lips were on his, capturing the sound and responding with muffled, husky moans as their bodies reestablished a mutual tempo of movement. Her mewling, imploring sounds came faster, then her neck suddenly arched back, jaw dropping open in a gasping cry. Anders felt Zevran sheathing himself into her, the insubstantial membrane which separated their lengths allowing for a scintillating transfer of pressure which was unexpected, unfamiliar, and made Anders's eyes roll back with pleasure. Zevran's movements fell into cadence with theirs, the three of them moving together, a dance accentuated by panting groans and keening moans. 

Hypetia broke first, her release signaled by ice crystals sparkling in the air before she screamed, body spasming between the men. They didn't slow, her exclamation only spurring them on. Anders felt himself fraying, beat lost as his thrusts became erratic and furious. "Yes, yes, yes, Anders, Maker—" she screamed again as he plunged himself deep, his own scalding release pouring into her, the ice above them suddenly falling upon them as warm drops when Anders's magic hit it. Still, Zevran persisted. Hypetia thrust her own hips back to meet his, and Anders, still inside her, shuddered at the continued stimulation. "Please!" The desperation in her voice woke something carnal in Anders, hands relinquishing his hold on her hips to grasp her breasts, firmly pinching her nipples as she writhed. Zevran knotted a fist into her hair, sharply pulling her head back. "Zevran," she gasped. " _ Mi vida. Te lo ruego. _ " She shrieked. "Fuck! Zevran—"

Anders moaned with her as Zevran came. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced, arching his back and ripping the air from his lungs.

Zevran collapsed onto Hypetia, who in turn collapsed onto Anders's chest. A heaving pile of bruised skin, burning lungs, and satisfaction, wreathed in frost, their heavy breaths turning to white vapor as they met the chilled air. Still struggling for air, Zevran carefully extracted himself from Hypetia, making her tremble against Anders's chest, and rolled on to his back beside them. "Your turn  _ cariño _ , unless you intend to sleep like that," he chuckled. Groaning with the effort, Hypetia pushed herself upright and lifted herself off of Anders, making him bite his lip. She dropped onto her side between the two men with a contented sigh and Zevran, seemingly automatically, curled his body around her back, resting his cheek on hers.

"That was…" Anders was lost for words, his brain feeling like jelly, sloshing within his skull.

"Indescribable, it seems," Zevran offered with a sleepy laugh.

"I'm going to sleep for three days." Hypetia turned her head to kiss Zevran's cheek. " _ Gracias, mi amor _ ." She rested one hand on Anders's chest, fingers absently stroking his skin. "And thank  _ you _ . You were magnificent."

He shrugged. "Happy to be of assistance." He turned to look at their glowing faces. "I hope you know you've ruined me. Nothing will ever compare to this."

Hypetia grinned proudly. Zevran nuzzled into her hair, arms encircling her tighter. "She's quite good at that," he purred.

"It will be my legacy. No one will ever forget Hypetia Amell." She yawned, snuggling into Zevran's arms and closing her eyes.

Zevran chuckled, eyes flicking to Anders. "Sleep is likely an excellent idea. Knowing Pet, I anticipate a rambunctious morning." His predatory smile made Anders shiver with anticipation.

"I look forward to it." He responded with his own keen smirk. Closing his eyes, Anders relaxed into the pillow, beginning to drift off as exhaustion caught up with him. He felt Zevran pull a blanket over the three of them and heard him murmuring incomprehensible words to Hypetia in a low voice. Incomprehensible, Anders realized, because he was speaking Antivan. 

" _ He vuelto a mi corazón _ ." Zevran's voice was low, and the rumble of his baritone was the final nudge which pushed Anders into sleep.


End file.
